The invasion of Hyrule by HG Wells!
by Stikibunn
Summary: Have you heard of War of the Worlds? Of course you have! but I bet you never joined it to Zelda humm well this is my first plot filled non comedy fic so reveiw or I'll cry and it's not a pretty sight


M. Pi: Here is the fic I have spent a long time on its called.  
  
The invasion of Hyrule by H. G. Wells ideas  
  
---  
  
By: M. Pi.  
  
---  
  
A/N: I would like to thank H. G. Wells for writing the original War of the Worlds, Nintendo for inventing Zelda, and God for bringing both to my attention.  
  
---  
  
Disclaimer: Nintendo = The Legend of Zelda S & W Enterprises = M. Pi, StickyBun & Winifred "Poppet" Wolcott  
  
---  
  
Part 1: The Beginning.  
  
---  
  
Nobody would've known that towards the end of Gannondorf's reign that we were being studied and scrutinized like a bystander watching a battle. Few ever thought of life on other planets and even fewer thought that they would be so close as to watch us from their place in the sky.  
  
---  
  
At midnight on the 12th of August erupting from the from the moon I saw a flare, light green with a green mist behind it all the while getting closer was the first of the missiles that would bring so much calamity to Hyrule. That's how it was for the next 10 nights a beautiful but somewhat disturbing sight.  
  
---  
  
The great Deku tree assured the Kokiri and myself that nothing could live on that dark inhospitable satellite.  
  
---  
  
The night the first missile hit started like any other. the Kokiri were playing another of their immense games of hide and seek, their fairies were chatting away, Saria was playing her ocarina on top of the Kokiri shop and I was challenging one of the local Deku Scrubs to a game of "Run Away Before Link Slashes You With His Sword". It was thought to be just another falling star until the rumble came from the Sacred Forest Meadow. We arrived at the meadow to find nothing but a deep crater and a shiny black metal cylinder at the bottom. that's when the top started turning, unscrewing!  
  
Two young Kokiri boys came closer believing that there was someone trapped inside but were stopped by the immense heat before they could burn themselves on the metal. Two feet of screw had come undone when.  
  
Plonk!  
  
The lid came off!  
  
A creature came out. It was huge, larger than even a Dodongo. It was black and it glistened like wet leather. Its lipless slit of a mouth and green disk-like eye scanned the area while it moved its long black tentacles. I had battled many evil monsters in my short life but they had all seemed somewhat pleasant compared to the fearsome sight of this hideous black monster. The same two Kokiri boys clutched long pointy sticks and moved curiously closer when a funnel emerged from the cylinder and with a mighty glare and an ear piercing wail that sounded like a thousand witches squealing OOOBWWAAAA, the boys were engulfed in flames.  
  
Everything turned to fire at the touch of this unearthly heat ray, trees, houses, animals, people, even fairies and other magical creature would die with a single blast. Knowing that even the Triforce of courage and all my heart containers could not protect me I ran away with the other Kokiri. we were all afraid that just as we would think we were safe that this mysterious death would strike us down too. Hand in hand with my best friend Saria I ran into my little tree house, gathered my things and then fall into a deep dreamless sleep.  
  
The next morning an army of the king's finest soldiers arrived and gathered around the meadow. The sounds of war cries and heat rays grew loader and loader until suddenly it stopped. I then noticed someone climbing up the ladder of my house. At first I was afraid until I saw who it was.  
  
It was the young soldier who allowed me into the castle gates when I was on my first adventure he looked very different now. His armor was bent and dented, his pike (like a spear) was snapped, his helmet was missing and he was streaked with blood and dirt.  
  
I fetched him a cup of Chaeachu Romani and he drank it quickly like someone drinking something for its affects and not its taste just like I did in Termina. I waited for him to finish before I asked him.  
  
Link: what happened?  
  
Soldier: They wiped us out!  
  
Link: They?  
  
Soldier: The creatures, they killed everyone in the meadow  
  
Link: how many of us?  
  
Soldier: almost all the army, and the Zora army, the Sheikah and Goron Dodongo's didn't even make a scratch, almost all the Gerudo's ran away  
  
Link: But our army, that's over 50 thousand men! And the all our war machine's?  
  
Soldier: We had about 20 catapult's but the creatures burnt them most of them first so the others were withdrawn I think they'll fortify in Kakariko we got in one shot and knocked one of them out so the catapults can kill them they are our last hope.  
  
Link: how can they be so powerful?  
  
Soldier: They had these huge things. Just piles of metal they were but they knew exactly what they were doing. They would pick up men and throw them at trees. And the heat rays! All of these things had them  
  
Link: Another cylinder came last night!  
  
Soldier: yeah it was headed for the castle!  
  
The castle?  
  
Zelda! I never thought that these monsters could be any danger to Zelda all those miles away!  
  
Soldier: and I gotta report to headquarters. if there's anything left of it.  
  
Stay tuned for chapter 2.  
  
Evil aliens from. Uranus 


End file.
